Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing liquid discharge apparatus and to a liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are publicly known ink jet heads as liquid jet apparatuses which jet ink from nozzles and include a head chip. The head chip has a channel forming plate, a piezoelectric actuator joined to the upper surface of the channel forming plate, and a silicon nozzle plate joined to the lower surface of the channel forming plate. A plurality of nozzles are formed in the nozzle plate. A plurality of pressure chambers are formed in the piezoelectric actuator member to communicate respectively with the plurality of nozzles via channels formed in the channel forming plate. The head chip jets the ink from the nozzles in respective communication with the pressure chambers by bringing about a pressure change in the ink inside the respective pressure chambers in the piezoelectric actuator member.